Un verre de rien
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Pendant/après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Ils sont deux, avec d'énormes doutes et des principes plus grands encore. Ils n'avaient rien à faire dans un endroit pareil. Leur rencontre dans l'arène aurait dû être la dernière, car qu'ont-ils à faire ensemble, dites-moi ? [Label SPPS]


**Un verre de rien**

(exam kiwi)

Je crois que c'est né autour d'un verre, leur histoire.

Kagura ne boit pas. Lyon non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils sont sages. Ou stricts, c'est comme vous préférez. Quoi que je suspecte Kagura d'être rigide, et puis c'est tout ; et Lyon d'avoir de grands principes immuables - sauf dans les moments de détresse émotionnelle -.

Pourtant, ils étaient dans un bar. Tous les deux. Si vous me le demandez à moi, je dirais que c'était Lyon qui avait commencé à picoler le premier, bien que le choc de voir la princesse de Mermaid Heel une consommation à la main aurait suffi à porter n'importe qui sur la piquette. Je ne peux pas en être certain, parce que Mermaid Heel venait de perdre – c'était pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques – et aussi que la froide demoiselle avait des soucis avec ses convictions à ce moment-là. Mais Lyon, de son côté, venait de prendre une sacrée déculottée du côté Juvia de la Force.

Et même. Je voyais mal Kagura céder pour si peu au désespoir.

Bref, ils étaient dans un bar. Et par l'un de ces mystérieux traits d'humour du destin qui veut que les perdants se rencontrent, ils étaient là. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, avec ce verre ridicule au milieu de la table ronde et basse. Rien ne garantit d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient consommé. L'un d'eux, Lyon, ainsi que je le suspecte, avait peut-être commandé un verre avant de se sentir comme un con devant les tressautements scintillants de l'alcool.

La conversation débute comme ça. « Ah » marmonné dans ses dents. Un hochement de tête, peut-être même aucun, et l'un – Kagura, croyez mon instinct – qui se laisse tomber sur la chaise d'en face. Il y en a sûrement un qui a raté l'arrivée de l'autre, plongé dans ses pensées. Sûrement un coin de joue qui se serre, ou un sourcil qui tressaute, comme pour trahir, enfoui dans sa tête, un : « Je ne t'avais pas vu(e) ».

Et puis plus rien. Le silence, juste le silence éloquent, et pas de besoin de parler pour satisfaire la politesse.

Ils s'ignoreraient presque, s'ils n'étaient pas trop préoccupés pour se souvenir de la présence de l'autre.

-Hhh…c'est bien ça, marmonne Kagura dans ses dents. Dans les _dents._

-Elle l'a choisi _lui_ alors qu'il ne l'aime même pas, ne lui répond pas Lyon.

Ils radotent.

-MÊME PAS ! s'exclame Lyon.

Aveugles, mais pas sourds. Autant je crois que c'est Lyon qui a pensé à noyer son désespoir, autant pour le haussement de sourcils, je _sais_ qu'il s'agit de Kagura. Quand la princesse entrouvre un œil, c'est un coup d'épée dans le ventre que nous renvoie son courroux.

-Tu es mauvais, dit Kagura en le transperçant d'un regard noir.

Lyon sort de ses songes et blêmit.

-Tu es mauvais, mais ton style de combat reste à peu près présentable.

C'est un peu comme lorsqu'ils se sont affrontés, cette aura de froideur qui ruisselle dans les pourpres. Je sais que c'est ce à quoi ils ont pensé à cet instant, parce que Kagura ne vit que pour ça, être forte. Lyon, lui, est un prince, et les princes n'aiment pas être faibles. Ils se souviennent de leurs défaites, surtout face à une femme.

Mais Kagura n'a rien d'une femme aux yeux de Lyon : il n'y a rien à _protéger_.

Kagura est un Colosse.

-Une vengeance ne se fait pas avec du style, rétorque-t-il avec courage d'un ton hautain.

La force dans ses bras qui suffirait à broyer un dolmen bouillonne sous le blazer sage de la princesse sirène. Lyon faseille mais il ne montre pas sa crainte. Kagura n'est pas faible, qu'il se dit, Kagura a perdu les sentiments qui faisaient d'elle un être humain dans sa vengeance.

On ne dirait pas, comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Kagura tremble.

C'est infime, et je l'aurais à peine vu s'il n'y avait rien eu de plus intéressant à disséquer du regard dans toute la salle. Juste un genou qui vibre, doublé de ce coin de lèvres qui tressaute à l'angle de la raison.

-Une vengeance s'exécute tout court, rétorque la brune. Ou plutôt, elle _exécute_.

Lyon l'a vu. Il a vu le frémissement de ses paupières et il sait reconnaître le désespoir. Et ce n'est pas un désespoir classique et bénin comme celui d'une défaite.

Kagura se remet en question.

Derrière le masque, Kagura est humaine.

Oh. Douterait-elle de ses propres capacités ? Ou bien de l'intérêt de sa vengeance ? L'impassible sœur doit se demander si elle parviendra jamais à ses fins, et pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, la guilde disparue pourrait vouloir protéger un meurtrier qui a détruit tant de familles.

C'est bizarre. Lyon aussi a failli en détruire. Enfin, lui, c'étaient des démons. Mais est-ce que cela impacte de la même manière ?

-Tiens.

Lyon pousse le verre vers elle, avec un sourire plein de mots. Elle le dédaigne d'un coup de menton hautain.

Zeleph qu'elle peut se montrer écrasante. Une seconde de fragilité démasquée et voilà qu'elle repart.

En la regardant mieux, on voit qu'elle l'est, fragile. Une petite frange sage sur un joli front blanc. Serre-tête, rubans, on fait dans le pratique mas Kagura aime la flamboyance dans sa colère. Elle s'habille à la garçonne et c'est son armure comme Erza a la sienne. Kagura n'est pas Minerva. Elle est bonne, et sa bonté suinte par tous les pores de son âme qu'elle laisse exposée au vent. Kagura se tait et oublie qu'il faut grandir avec des buts égoïstes, de temps en temps.

Kagura se lève, il la dérange. Elle va au bar et choisit un tabouret pour méditer en silence.

Lyon se lève aussi et vient s'adosser à son dos.

C'est amusant, parce que c'est ce qu'il voudrait faire avec Juvia. La soutenir, l'aider à se rendre plus forte. Kagura déteste mais quand elle se lève et change de place, il la suit. Et quand excédée, elle sort du bar, il la regarde partir et voit dans ses traits que quelque part, quelque chose s'est apaisé.

Il s'en va. Je ne l'ai pas suivi, mais je sais que c'est un hasard s'il se retrouve au bord du canal à errer non loin du poste que j'ai choisi moi-même. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a croisé Juvia et Grey, et qu'il a besoin de penser. Seul, sans personne pour lui renvoyer sa maladresse dans l'affaire. Il a le regard perdu dans l'eau, au milieu des géraniums qu'un jardinier de la ville a posé le long du muret qui ceint le canal. Cela fait du rose, et du vert, et du bleu. Et un peu de blanc et de gris pour adoucir l'affaire.

Il est penché au-dessus de ce néant.

Ce n'est pas prémédité si Kagura apparait à l'angle d'un bâtiment et l'aperçoit avec son air terrassé d'homme au bout du rouleau. Elle a une expression de surprise, et elle le dévisage, et elle l'observe encore. Puis elle s'approche – et moi je ne dis rien et je ne laisse pas filtrer un souffle – et elle se place dos à lui dans le vent.

Il sort de sa rêverie mais il ne dit rien. Les voilà juste à deux. Et je crois, vu sa réaction, qu'il n'aime pas, que cela blesse son orgueil si mâle, mais que cela l'apaise un peu.

Ça n'a pas de sens, parce que c'est Lyon, et que c'est Kagura, et que réclamer de l'aide ou donner de l'attention sont des choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais envisager, mais pourtant je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. C'était maladroit et orgueilleux. Il y avait un bar, un verre, et beaucoup d'indifférence. Mais pas que.

Je crois que c'est comme ça que ça a débuté, leur histoire.


End file.
